


Open Me When You Love Me

by KircheFuchs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Tried, I dont know how to tag, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KircheFuchs/pseuds/KircheFuchs
Summary: Basically, I saw these "Open When" letters on the internet, and I thought "I could make a Boyf Riends fanfic based on these!"So now this exists.





	Open Me When You Love Me

In seventh grade Michael handed Jeremy a handful of letters, they each said a different time in which to open them on the front such as "Open Me When You Feel Sad", "Open Me When You Need A Laugh", "Open Me When You Can't Sleep", etc. Michael made them after seeing them online and thought it would be a fun thing to do for Jeremy.

And so, that's what he did for the following years. At the start of each year Michael would make some "Open When" cards and give them to Jeremy. And over the course of the year, Jeremy would open each one at each designated time. Until Freshman year when Jeremy decided he would make some for Michael as well. Lets just say Michael was pretty surprised when probably somewhere around 30 letters were thrust into his arms at the start of Freshman year.

"Whoa, what the- Jeremy? What is this?" Michael said while trying to make sure none of the letters fell onto the floor.

"Um, I guess I thought that since you've been making all those letters to me, I should return the favor. The ones you make never fail to brighten my days so I thought it would only be fair if my favorite person could experience it too." Jeremy mumbled, looking down at a particularly distracting part of the floor.

Michael took a moment to process everything and look at some of the labels on the letters before grinning widely and giving Jeremy a huge hug. "Oh my gosh Jer! This is so nice, you really didn't have to."

"B-but I wanted to!"

"You are too sweet."

At that moment the bell rang, signaling them to go their separate ways to their first periods. They gave each other one last hug before running off to their classes.

Over the course of the year Michael had opened most all of the letters Jeremy gave him, except for a few. One in particular Michael thought he'd never have to open, with it being labeled "Open Me When You Feel Lonely". He had Jeremy, he could never be lonely. Even though he has one friend, that's enough for him. Even though he might have developed a bit of a crush on the pale boy in Eighth grade, and it would likely never be reciprocated, he was still happy with his life. He took solace in this, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about being lonely.

That was until Junior year. It started like any other year, the boys exchanged the letters and continued with their lives, occasionally opening a letter or two. This year, Michael knew he was hopelessly pining for Jeremy, and it would only get worse as time went on. He had come out to Jeremy though one of his letters the previous year, he had joined the GSA Club that year so he labeled the letter "Open Me When You Want To Know What I've been Doing After School". So this year Michael included a letter confessing his love for Jeremy labeled "Open Me When You Want Me". Part of him didn't want Jeremy to open it, knowing that he might reject him and ruin their friendship, especially with the whole "Jeremy has a crush of Christine" situation. But part of him also just wants to get it out there so he could get a definitive answer.

Unfortunately, what Michael didn't know was that all his hope for Jeremy possibly liking him back would be dashed after Jeremy took a little grey pill. 

He never thought he would have to open that last letter from Freshman year. Yet here he was sitting in his bedroom after a disastrous Halloween party, staring at an unopened letter. He was considering putting it in the box of things that reminded him of Jeremy that he was going to burn. But something stopped him, maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was in denial of Jeremy being ripped from him, or something else, but he placed it in his pocket to read after he burned his things.

Mr. Heere came over shortly after he began burning the mementos telling him that he needed to help him help Jeremy. He knew that Mr. Heere was telling the truth, he knew Jeremy the best and he knew that Jeremy needed his help whether his Squip wants him to or not. After talking he thanks Mr. Heere and goes inside to read the letter.

"Dear Michael,

If you've opened this you must be going through a lot right now. I felt kinda dumb putting this one in the pile because we will always have each other. But I put this in here anyways. And since you're reading it, that means you really need this. Michael, I can't tell the future and I don't know what's going on that's making you feel like you don't have anybody, not even me, but I need you to know that you'll never be truly alone. If I left you, then I'm stupid, because you are the most amazing friend and the most amazing person anyone could ask to know. You're always there to make jokes, tell me about random things you found on the Internet, and you're smile never fails to brighten my day. So now I'm going to try to brighten your's. You should honestly have no reason to be lonely, but since you are, I'll ask you this: Why am I not there fixing this right now? Because if you're reading this I'm obviously not being any help so you better go seek me out, because I know if I knew you were feeling lonely I would do everything in my power to fix it. If its my fault you feel lonely you have my full permission to slap me in the face and make me fix it, because I can't bear the thought of you not having anyone to go to. So know that it will work out in the end, because high school is like a two-player game, we need each other to get through it.

Sincerely, me"

At this point Michael was crying. Somehow even past-Jeremy knew exactly what to say to help him through rough spots, what's with that? Anyways, Michael had a play to attend and an idiot to save, and then slap the idiot in the face.

After the events of the play, Jeremy had gotten a nice slap to the face followed by an apology, which was confusing to say the least. He dated Christine for a few weeks before they mutually decided that they should break up. The relationship was built on a bad experience and both just wanted some space to breathe. Jeremy also began opening more of the letters along with spending as much of his time as he could with Michael. After the whole Squipcident Jeremy made it his priority to fix everything he broke between him and Michael. So it was a surprise to no one when Jeremy came out to the rest of the Squip Squad as officially Bi and was most definitely in love with Michael. So now was the fact that Jeremy had this newly realized, but not at all new, infatuation with Michael and he didn't know how do deal with it.

So, when looking through the letters and he saw one labeled "Open Me When You Want Me" he couldn't help but feel like now was the best time for it. And so he opened it and read it.

"Dear Jeremy,

I know the label of this one was a bit weird, but you're reading it anyways, so I guess I'll just say what I've wanted to say since Eighth Grade.  
I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
Yea, I've been pining for you since Eighth Grade and now I decide to tell you three years from then. You know, it may not seem like it, but three years is a long time, especially when you spend most of it with your crush when they probably don't reciprocate your feelings. But here you go, its all out in the open now. I can only hope this won't mess up anything between us, but I can't be sure.  
If you don't like me back, that's fine, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable being around me.  
But if you do, then please, please, tell me because I don't know how long I can handle not knowing for sure.

Sincerely, me"

With that, Jeremy promptly jumped off his bed where he was sitting and put on his shoes so he could run to Michael's house. And he did. He ran as fast as he could to the Mell's residence and knocked on the door. One of Michael's moms opened the door and greeted him.

"Jeremy, honey, did you run here?"

"Yes! I did, and I really need to talk to Michael!"

"Oh, wow. Well, he's in his room." She said, letting him inside.

"Thank you Mrs. Mell!" Jeremy called as he ran to Michael's room.

When Jeremy got to the room he was panting very heavily. "Michael!"

"Jeremy? Dude, are you okay. You look like you just ran all the way here." pause, "Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to regret it." Jeremy managed to say, still catching his breath.

Michael got up and walked over to him. "What the hell made you think you had to run all the way here?"

"Michael," Jeremy had just about caught his breath by now, "I have so many regrets."

"Don't we all. Anything specific though? There has to be for you to run all the way to my house." Michael chuckled.

Jeremy loved that laugh. He looked Michael in the eyes as he spoke, "Yea, one thing. It's for not doing this sooner." He grabbed Michael by the hoodie and pulled him down into a kiss. Although startled at first, Michael was quick to reciprocate.

As they pulled apart they were both in a love-struck daze. Jeremy started giggling and pulled Michael into a tight hug, Michael having a wide grin plastered on his face. Michael rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder and hugged back.

"You read the letter didn't you?"

"Yea. That's why I ran here as fast as I could."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Glad I read the letter or glad I ran here?" Jeremy pulled away slightly to look at Michael.

"Both you dork!" Michael started laughing.

Jeremy joined in rather quickly "I may be a dork, but I'm your dork!"

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier." Michael pecked him on the forehead before mumbling, "I love you."

"I love you too."Jeremy snuggled into Michael's hoodie.

The two Boyfs stayed like that for a minute or two before Michael broke the silence.

"Oh no. Rich totally called it with the backpack thing. He's never gonna let us live it down."

"True, but I still don't regret it. I could never regret being your boyfriend."

"Good, because I don't either."

**Author's Note:**

> Screeee!! This is officially my second fanfic, and its longer than the first my a few hundred words!
> 
> I would say "I'm proud of myself" but I really shouldn't be proud of myself, I'm just becoming trashier every time I sit down to write.
> 
> Despite that I'm still proud of myself :P


End file.
